Each day passes like a year
by brewcha
Summary: Mori thinks about how much time had passed since she first met Ueki. It had all gone by so quickly. As if each day passes like a year. She realizes there may be no time left...she needed to tell him. Mori's Pov, Oneshot


I should be creating the next chapter of The Law of Suki instead of this o.o

Well...I couldn't think of anything so I decided to refresh myself by doing this. It's a UekiXMori!!! Mori's Pov!

I decided to let people think of the ending in their own minds by not doing "kissing" or stuff like that. It also stretches the suspense!!! xD

I won't make chapters for this, unless I have a SanoXRinko fanfic with the same message of "each day passes like a year" I might put a "chapter" for this.

Hope you like this! Please review! A little short, I know xD

* * *

_**Each day passes like a year...**_

_Looking back now…those 6 months seemed surreal…_

I gazed out of the window of the classroom, watching each cloud pass.

_Sometimes I think it is okay for me to go back to those times…_

I sighed. Ueki was sleeping in class again. Just like always…sleeping…eating…acting dumb…He hadn't changed a bit since the Battle Game.

"Class, meet your new teacher."

Xxx

I didn't know why, but I felt like as if I wanted to return to the Battle Game and face danger. Why? No, I didn't want to be killed…I wanted to spend time with my friends again. They were special and important to me. Awesome till the end.

Most of all, I missed being supported by Ueki even if I wanted to be independent. I thought he was some alien…I was right about one thing. He wasn't human, but he wasn't alien either. He was a _Heavenly Being_.

He also taught me many things a typical human couldn't. Justice, friendship, honesty, sportsmanship, teamwork…_love_.

The importance of _love_. People fight because they _love_. Inside, deep inside me, I thought, _Ueki knew that himself. Did he fight…because he loved his friends and family? _I felt a spasm of pain and a twinge of guilt when I realized how unfair I had been treating Ueki ever since I met him.

I opened my hands. Mother always said hands were meant to hold, but these hands had done nothing to land blow after blow on him. However, I wondered why had Ueki never dodged my attacks. Sometimes he was just too slow; sometimes he didn't bother because…because he knew I worried.

I rocked back and forth in my rolling chair as I realize how long has it been. Nearly a year. But it seemed like 365 years. I spun around on the chair so quickly my glasses fell off. I bent down to pick them up, then I paused when I remembered the time Ueki and that guy called BJ had dragged me around dancing. I had dropped my glasses; I had lost my temper on Ueki because of his gullible attitude. But all he did was tell me I dropped my glasses. I told him to wait, and he did.

He looked for me to see if I had found my glasses. I shook my head to clear my thoughts before placing my glasses on my hair again.

Xxx

As I read a book to pass 30 minutes before I meet Ueki at the park, I heard a song being played outside. My father was listening to the radio, he always did that when there was nothing on the television or nothing to be read on the newspapers, and the radio was playing this song by an English band. It was a nice song; there were a few verses I really liked as I listened to the song:

"_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

After the song, the person talking at the radio said the song was called "You and Me" by Lifehouse. An English band, like I had said before. For some reason, the song reminded me of Ueki, Ueki Kousuke.

In an instant I had ran out of the house. Autumn leaves were piled up on the ground and still fluttering onto the ground as I pelted down the street. The song had told me something. If I don't do it now, I'd be losing a lot of time, I wouldn't be able to go forward nor would I be able to return to my first step.

My sides were heaving as I slowed down a little bit, I was panting heavily. I wasn't really the sporty type of person. But I continued running.

As I neared the park, I saw a tall figure of a green-haired boy, dark gray-green eyes and a boyish air leaning against a broomstick…Ueki was asleep. But for once I wasn't annoyed. A grin spread across my face, this is my chance! I ran even faster, but then I couldn't stop in time.

I rammed into Ueki, pushing him and myself onto the ground, onto a large pile of brown leaves. My heart pounded against my ribcage when I realized we were lying on the ground. One of Ueki's arms was outstretched above his head on the ground, while the other was around my shoulders, and my own hands was grabbing onto Ueki's arm. There was a short silence.

"Is there a problem, Mori?" Ueki finally asked, not moving. Any other time I would say, for example, that my problem was he. But this time, I smiled and put my arms around Ueki's neck and gave him a tight hug. "Did something happen, Mori? Is there something…?" He couldn't finish his question, I had interrupted him. I said, "Yes, there's something wrong. I need to let some weight off my shoulders. It's so rushed to say this now…but there's something I want to tell you, Ueki…"

Being so close to him…I could almost feel _his _heart pounding against _his _chest. Ueki tightened his grip around me, and said three words in a question that gave me a chance to say my own three words for an answer.

"What is it…?"


End file.
